


pierced

by belialsmeat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Tongue Piercings, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belialsmeat/pseuds/belialsmeat
Summary: hannibal pierces will but its sexy
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	pierced

**Author's Note:**

> i do not apologize

Will's whole body is alight as he locks eyes with Hannibal, who is on his knees between Will's legs. Hannibal's gaze is warm and intense, so intense that just keeping eye contact is making Will so heated that he fears he might drench the bed sheets in sweat. Hannibal leans down closer to Will, not once breaking eye contact as he places his hands on either side of Will, boxing him in and making him feel small. Hannibal looming over him makes Will's cock twitch. He presses a gentle kiss to Will's forehead, to remind Will that Hannibal loves him above all else.  
Will bites back a whine as Hannibal sits back up and reaches for the small towel next to Will, grabbing the black gloves on it and slipping them on. He also picks up one of the needles before turning back to Will.  
"Tongue out, please." Hannibal says, and Will obeys, opening his mouth wide and letting his tongue hang out of his mouth in a way he knows looks obscene. Hannibal reached his gloved hand up to take Will's tongue between his fingers. "Breathe in." And the needle is stuck into the underside of his tongue, and Will can feel it pushing through the muscle, just enough pain to shoot straight to his dick and make his thighs shake. When it comes out the other side and Hannibal reaches for the jewelery, Will finally releases the whine he bit back earlier. A ghost of a smirk graces Hannibal's lips as he turns to slip the bar through the new hole in Will's tongue. Will knows he's soaked, he can feel it, and he knows that Hannibal knows too. He just hopes Hannibal does something about it.  
After setting the gloves aside, Hannibal is on Will immediately, kissing up his neck in lieu of kissing his mouth. One of his hands moves up to run through Will's dark curls, then migrate lower, over the slight swell of his breasts, over his soft tummy and onto his thigh. Hannibal moves back from his neck and pushes his legs apart, further exposing Will. Will shudders. He watches Hannibal's eyes rake down his body before he settles down between Will's thighs. Hannibal breathes hot against Will's skin, and Will cants his hips, silently begging Hannibal to just _fucking touch him already_. Hannibal obeys, running two fingers up Will's slit to rub at his dick with them. Will shakes as Hannibal jerks him off agonizingly slowly, muttering out a mess of "please"s and "Hannibal"s. Hannibal responds by kissing and biting at Will's thighs, sucking dark hickeys into his soft skin.  
Will is already worked up from the piercing and Hannibal's fingers, so when the fingers are moved and Hannibal takes Will's cock into his mouth, Will gasps and shakes harder, closing his thighs on Hannibal and pulling his hair to bring him impossibly closer. He moans around his swelling tongue, rolling his hips up into Hannibal's mouth as he feels himself inch closer and closer to the edge. Hannibal teasingly runs his teeth up Will's dick and that's all it takes to send Will into climax, his whole body trembling as he cries out, yanking on Hannibal's hair one last time.  
As he comes down, he lets go of Hannibal, who comes up immediately and kisses him on the forehead. Will smiles as his breathing begins to steady, putting his arms around Hannibal and holding him close.


End file.
